Noelle Haring
Noelle Haring never is a promise, ;and you can't afford to lie. you'll never see the courage i know it's colours' richness won't appear within your view i'll never glow — the way that you glow your presence dominates the judgments made on you The Basics full name – Noelle Haring nicknames – Elle, Elly, Ice Queen, Newshound location – Paris, France age & birthdate– 25 • October 7th gender – female sexuality – heterosexual height & weight– 5'7" • 120 lbs. hair colour – medium brown eye colour – hazel brown playlist – The Beatles — Dear Prudence Fiona Apple — Never Is A Promise Electric Light Orchestra — Mr. Blue Sky Information Background Even for the era she was born in, there was never much excitement in Noelle's early life. She led a fairly normal existence, the fifth of eight children born to the Harings in the quaint town of St. John's, Newfoundland. Any early biography of the girl would have little to tell, aside from the untimely death of her father by raiders. It was of little consequence to the family dynamic, which simply grew stronger in the aftermath. They maintained a small shop and their mother generally raised them all – seven girls, one boy – to be upstanding citizens and decent human beings. It was in Noelle's late childhood that she began to develop an interest in writing. What began with fictional stories heavily rooted in fantasy and mythos slowly evolved into a love for non-fiction and biographies. By the time she was in her later years of high school, she already had several chapters of a proper memoir written. It would be this memoir that would launch her career in journalism and gain her entrance into one of the more esteemed schools for such. She graduated within a three-year period, and hungrily sought a position with the largest news corporation known on the globe. Such a lofty conquest seemed peculiar at the time, though her exuberance and literary prowess quickly won her a position near the bottom of the totem pole. What a better place to climb from, and climb she did. Determination and talent soon had her performing as a correspondent on the international news broadcast, scouring the world for the greatest and best news stories. It was a dirty job, often landing Noelle in some uncomfortable places, but it won out in the end. As of the past year, Noelle has become one of the main news reporters on Channel 9, spending far more time in the studio than in dangerous climates. She still has further to go, however – she has her eyes on the role of senior anchor – but her resolve to provide the citizens of the world with the truth and nothing but has thrown something of a wrench in her plans. You cannot be the harbinger of the facts without the government's full approval of what it is you have to say, and the government does not think fondly of all the facts being released to the public ... Personality It can generally be assumed that, to Noelle, her career comes first and everything else trails far behind. Bearing a set of work ethics that can be more closely compared to one of the more stringent members of the Black Suits than to her fellow co-workers, she works hard to make it to the top of her field and is not about to relinquish her position to anybody. Friendships and relationships often wilt as a result of her obsession of her job, though she succeeds in keeping the scarce few who pride themselves in being strong enough to cope with her endless hours at the office. The scarce few accustomed to being turned down for nights out, simply so that she can edit her latest piece herself. Mostly these few are her family members or longtime relationships, those who have known her for so long that they barely bat an eyelash. They're used to it. It's what makes Noelle so fun the rest of the time; to make up for her workaholism. Just because Noelle will sacrifice sleep for work has never meant that she has forgotten how to connect with people. It does mean that she doesn't necessarily have them around for long, but she can still make friend for however long they can last. She has always been a sweet woman, refined and quite intelligent. By no means as intelligent as her brother, of course, but close enough. Years of events and galas have enhanced her natural charisma, and she bears quite astounding social graces. She can get along with most anybody, provided they themselves are not a difficult person to get along with. Relationships Family Robert Haring • Father. Deceased. Amelia Haring • Mother. Living in St. John's. Melissa Haring • Older sister. Living in London. Camille Haring • Older sister. Living in St. John's. Elizabeth Haring • Older sister. Deceased. Mary Haring • Older sister. Missing. Joanne Haring • Younger sister. Missing. Vanessa Haring • Younger sister. Missing. Benjamin Haring • Younger brother. Living in Budapest. Attempts to visit him as often as she can, being the sister closest to his location. He has always been a favourite sibling of hers, perhaps as he is not only her only brother but the youngest child. She does wish he was a bit thicker-skinned, but that seems unlikely at this point. This does not include numerous aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, and nephews. Friends Bastian • Their meeting happened many years ago, when Noelle was still but a lowly correspondent. She interviewed him for a brief piece in regards to his accordion playing, a vintage and thought outdated instrument. He's a darling boy, and she adores his quirky and bizarre personality. Daiki • Oh, Daiki. Met many years ago when she was still in Canada, it is not surprising that he is a friend made through Daisy. For the most part, Daiki is an utter sweetheart, though Noelle has witnessed his temper on more than one occasion – thankfully, never first hand. He is a friend from youth that she had always attempted to keep in touch with, even though she has not physically seen him in many years. Daisy • Likely would think very little of the girl were she not accustomed to her explosive personality. As Daisy is one of Benjamin's longtime friends, Noelle has thus grown fond of her – she treats her brother well enough, even if she has been known to be a bit cruel on occasion. Noelle hopes aspects of Daisy's personality will rub off on Benjamin and toughen him up, but this has not occurred thus far. Dmitri • One of her favourite people and someone she would truly only ever have kind things to say of. They met shortly after her brother moved to Budapest, on one of her first journeys there. She took an immediate liking to the man and they have kept in touch since. Kilian • Met at a conference in her correspondent days and took a liking to him immediately. He's a very sweet man, with a strength of determination that rivals even hers. They continue to work quite closely together, and he is one of the few people in the government she truly trusts – not that she's about to tell anybody that. (He is also quite handsome, which works to his advantage.) Scout • Met several years ago, while Noelle was still a corespondent. Assigned to report on the raider attack made on Scout's family, she sought an interview with the woman but was promptly shut out – Scout truly couldn't remember the incident. Noelle hardly pressed the issue, taking the woman on her word, as well as feeling a certain amount of sympathy. They have kept in touch since, and Noelle is glad to see that Scout is doing better. Suri • Having long been a fan of her mother's work, as well as having had the woman design glamorous garb for events and celebrations in the past, Noelle has grown to know Suri quite well. Though initially awkward, they warmed up to each other and have become very good friends. Suri is a charming girl, with a unique sense of humor that Noelle absolutely loves. Enemies Isabelle • Noelle's life would be far from complete without regular verbal duels with this lady. Having known each other for some time, they long ago established that they are polar opposites – something they relish thoroughly, rather than regret. They are known to get together simply to trade snide remarks. Trivia * Has a bizarre love for apples and anything made with such fruit. This could perhaps be attributed to the apple pies her mother makes, though she seems to adore the apple for much more than the nourishment it gives – she has a small tattoo of an apple's silhouette on her wrist, and her favourite pendant is a tiny silver apple. * Yes, that means her favourite alcoholic beverage is the appletini. * The Harings discontinued their practice of Mormonism approximately around the period of time in which Noelle was born. Therefore, it was not something she has ever been exposed to in great lengths. Category:CharactersCategory:Civilian